Demon Wars
by Ryoukitten
Summary: Bakura, Ryou, and Rika go to find various gems to unlock a secret tomb where Doroboo once lived. Only porblem they are under trained!
1. Meet Our Heroes

-1The bell rang, and everyone darted out of their last class of the day. Students were walking home, taking their bikes, or taking buses. Domino High was out for a 5 day weekend, and that means parties. Not for 17 year old Bakura Hiragatsu. He had work to get done once he got home. Grumbling, he walked out of the school, shuffling his feet on the hard pavement. Growling, he wished for something interesting to happen. " Why is it that I got to train, and on such a nice day?!" Bakura growled a little too loud, causing people to back up.  
Bakura wasn't what you would call "Nice guy". He wore a leather jacket, and black jeans. A black sleeveless shirt was underneath his jacket. He wore long, black combat boots, that tore apart the pavement underneath his feet. He had chains that hung off his jacket, and jiggled everytime he took a hard step. The deep, black eye make up he wore, gave him a look like he had just awoken from the grave. He would normally snarl, and that keep everyone at a safe distance from him.  
"Bakura!" a cheerful voice called out. Mr. Gloom and Doom himself turned around to see two figures running up toward him. One was a girl with long, light blue hair. Her blue eyes were concealed by her bangs, but were visible. She wore square glasses, that were normally low on her face. Normally found in a long striped t-shirt, and very baggy pants. You could mistake her for a boy, if she didn't talk, and she cut her long hair.  
Behind her was a similar sized boy, with equally long light blue hair. Often mistaken for a girl, or even her sister, this was in fact Bakura's youngest brother, Ryou. He wore a t-shirt that had "Weird Kitten" written on the front. He had odd colored eyes, for one was sea green, and the other was a deep shade of red. It actually scared people to see someone like him.  
"Hello Ryou, and Rika...," Bakura replied dully, as the two caught up to him.  
"Why didn't you slow down?! Don't you remember that Ryou's got a heart condition?!" Rika snapped in Bakura face, waving her finger.  
"Yes I remember. I am, after all, his Brother!" Bakura snapped, just as loudly. If there was one thing that Rika and Bakura do, it was argue. They are friends, but you never would have guessed, since they bad mouth each other senseless. "What do you children want anyway?"  
"What?! Children!?"  
"That's what I said, yes..."  
"Why you!!!" Rika geared up to punch, but Ryou put his hand over hers, and sighed gently.  
"Let's just go back to the house. We need to tell Lani that we are going to be late for dinner again," Ryou said, quietly.  
"Whatever...," Bakura scoffed in Rika's direction, who fluffed up like an angered cat.  
"One of these days, I'm gonna..."  
"You're gonna what?!" Bakura whipped around, his red eyes piercing her blue ones. Rika froze up inside, swallowing whatever ounce of courage she had left. "That's what I thought. Now let's go," Bakura turned, and walked off. Ryou shook his head solemnly, and followed. Rika shook her head, as if snapping out of a daze, and stumbled slightly trying to catch up.  
On the way home, Bakura and Rika were still arguing about nonsense, and Ryou was walking ahead, so he didn't get roped into their chaos, again. They were nearing the little dojo that they lived in, and walked up the pathway, some of the dust picked up around them, due to them shuffling their feet. Ryou stepped up onto the deck, and removed his shoes lightly. After he picked them up, he went inside. Bakura undid a zipper on his boots, and tossed them to the side. Rika removed her sandals, and placed them by Ryou's in a little booth.  
"We're home!" Bakura snarled, as he shoved Rika out of the way.  
"Watch it, you dirty...!"  
"Pardon...," Bakura smiled smugly, cutting the rest of her insult off. "But this is my house, isn't it?"  
"Umm..."  
"That's what I thought," Bakura strutted in, Rika fuming behind him. Rika looked at Ryou, as if saying "Your brother's gonna get it!" Rika's head drooped, and she walked to the kitchen.  
"Hello, Lani-sama!!" Rika hugged Lani, who had a pot in here hands.  
"Be careful. It's hot," Lani smiled, placing the pot down on the stove, and returned the hug.  
"You should have burned her. That would have taught her," Bakura was seating, his back against the wall, smiling smugly.  
"You know, one of these days, I'm not gonna be nice to you much longer!" Rika growled.  
"I'm shaking...," Bakura got up, and went into his room.  
"Lani, where's Doroboo-sama?" Ryou questioned, picking up his bag, and pulling out a small, black book. Lani wiped her hands on her apron, and smiled.  
"Outside, Ryou-chan."  
"Why is it that he is always outside when I'm here?!" Rika had a small outburst.  
"Because he knows your coming, so he hides, " Bakura's voice could be heard from the bedroom.  
"That's it!!" Rika ran to Bakura's room, and the sound of shouting could be heard.  
"I'm going to let him know that we are going back to Seto's today." Ryou stood up, and bowed to Lani before leaving the room. He opened a sliding bamboo door, and stepped outside. The wind graced his face, as if saying that something powerful was coming. Ryou shook off the thought of anything negative. Walking down the three steps, he called for his oldest brother. There was no response, which caused Ryou to worry.  
The wind was picking up, which startled the boy, from it was the middle of spring. "Doroboo! Where are you?" Ryou cupped his hands to his mouth, and shouted around the yard. The wind was picking up even more now, and his words were drowning in them. "Doroboo!!!" Again Ryou's words were lost among the heavy blowing of the wind. It got so bad, that Ryou could barely walk any further without being blown back. He opened his mouth, only to have wind strongly gust its way in, blocking off more words.  
then, as if by magic, the wind stopped. Ryou's hair was now blown all over the place, and he looked a little stunned by what just happened. "What is it, little brother?" a voice from behind him questioned.  
"Doroboo!"  
"You were calling me?" a tall, thin man stood. He had dark blue hair, that resembled the darkest time of night, and it was short. No longer than neck length. It was spiky, much like Bakura's. His cold, midnight eyes were focused on the little boy. He smiled slightly, and picked up the frightened boy. "You do remember that I come out here to train, right?"  
"Y-Yes, but I wanted to know, if you wanted to come with us to Seto's."  
"Visit my old sensei? Well, it has been months now. Sure. I guess I could tag along. I just need to see if Lani is going to need help with dinner." Both of the boys walked into their home. Bakura was still arguing with Rika, and Doroboo looked a little shocked to see her. "Hello, Rika. Nice to finally see you again."  
"Doroboo!!" Rika shoved Bakura to the side, and jumped toward the taller male, little cat ears popped out of her hair. She hugged him tightly, and laughed. "It has been forever since I saw you!!" Rika was in tears.   
"Well, you do know where to find me."  
"Yeah, but I was told that I wasn't allowed out there."  
"Oh yeah...By whom?"  
"Bakura," Rika turned toward the black haired teen, who stood up. He looked a little nervous, as the taller of the males walked over toward him.  
"Is that so?" Doroboo looked down at Bakura, who was looking up to him.  
"Hi!" Bakura squeaked, smiling as if he had done something wrong.  
"Do you need help in there, Lani-sama?" Doroboo looked toward the kitchen.  
"No I don't, cousin Kazuki. You were thinking of going over to Seto's tonight?"  
"Yes."  
"O.k. See you later."  
"Bye!" everyone said, and bowed.   
"So, you said she couldn't see me?" Doroboo looked at Bakura, who cowered slightly under his gaze.  
"Well, I guess you could say that...," Bakura smiled at his brother.  
"O.k. That's all I needed to hear." Bakura sighed with relief, and in a flash, Doroboo pulled him off his feet. "I guess I could carry you the rest of the way there, as punishment."  
"Put me down, right now!!!!!" Bakura screamed out, flailing in his grasp. Rika busted out laughing, and Ryou chuckled quietly.


	2. Rememberance

-1Our heroes approached the home of their sensei; Seto. Seto was considered weak looking, but strong. He stood only 5 feet 6 inches, compared to Bakura's 5 feet 5 inches, and Doroboo's 5 feet 8 inches. The thing that made people automatically think he was weak, was that this red haired teen, was blind. He could fight better than a man with the vision of a hawk. He relied on the sound of the wind, and the vibrations of the ground. He had the speed of the mightiest tornado, and would rarely fight. Keeping the peace is what he is best known for.  
He lives in a small dojo, just like the Hiragatsus, except the backyard has a giant, wooden stage, that his students train on. Rika was laughing at Bakura, who was flung over his brother's shoulder. "Keep laughing. When I get down, I'm gonna ring your neck!" Bakura shouted.  
"Not so loud. My ears," Doroboo laughed. Ryou seemed quiet, and was looking at the ground most of the walk there. "What's wrong, little one?" Doroboo asked, causing the argument between Rika and Bakura to cease.  
"Nothing..It's just that, Sensei wants me to try and fully transform," Ryou replied quietly.  
"Crap...," Bakura shook slightly, and Rika made a look like she was getting frightened.  
"What happened last time?" Doroboo stopped, and put Bakura down.  
"You see, Sensei made all of us transform into our full beast forms," Bakura said, but was cut off by his brother.  
"I remember that. That was hard. Did you do good, Ryou-chan?" Everyone fell silent, and looked at their feet.  
"Ryou...Nearly killed us...," Rika replied, a tear slipped down her cheek. The wind swept through their hair, and all grew very still.  
"It happened like this...," Bakura started. "We were training, and perfecting our attacks."  
Rika, Ryou, and Bakura were all in Japanese clothes, and were shooting colorful beams of light out of their palms. All of the teens had cat ears, and tails, which flew in the wind. "Cat Bolt!" Rika fired a beam of electric, yellow lighting out of her palm, and zapped at the dummies.  
"Fire Strike!" Bakura shot a beam of flames at the dummies, which turned to ashes within seconds.  
"Bubble Blast!" Ryou blew the dummies away, in a colorful beam of bubbles.  
"Very well done my students. I'm very glad to say that your attacks are progressing," Seto came out of the dojo, his white kimono blew in the wind. All three of the students were panting, and sweating. "Again!"  
"Sensei! That was our hundredth time firing off our weak attacks! Can we please take it up a notch?!" Bakura growled impatiently.  
"Very well... Advance attacks!" Seto shouted, raising his arm up.  
"Dragon Fists!!" Bakura punched, and many balls of flames, which burned many of the dummies.  
"Cat Bolt!!" Rika pointed her finger at the dummies, which were zapped by the beams of lighting coming from her finger tips.  
"Water Dragon!!" Ryou fired a large ball of water, which took on the shape of a dragon's head, and engulfed the dummies, washing them away.  
"Very good. You are all improving," Seto said, smiling lightly.  
" Umm..Sensei? Can we practice our full beast forms now?" Rika raised her hand, still panted, and charging with electrical energy.  
" I don't see why not... Very well. Take your forms!"  
Flames appeared at Bakura's feet, and soon consumed his body. As it twisted and turned, Bakura changed forms within it. After the flames had died down, he stood, hunched forward, large fangs hung out of his mouth. His long, black hair now served as a mane, and his nose and mouth was now a full snout of a cat beast. Hands and feet were now paws, with large, oversized claws coming in and out of them. The tail he had, was now fuller, and fluffier, and wagged with a more powerful force.  
"Very good, Bakura. Rika, why don't you go next?"  
"Alright!" Electricity was building up at her feet, and in a blinding light, she was gone. Many seconds of zapping everything in sight, it died down. Rika stood there, only as her cat beast form. She had large fangs, similar to Bakura's, but were hidden in her mouth. She didn't have a snout like Bakura, but had paws like him. Her tail was fluffier as well. The long blue hair she originally had, now touched the ground, and her figure wasn't dispositional, like Bakura.  
"Very good job, Rika. Your turn Ryou," Seto said, catching him before he wandered off.  
"Ummm..Can I wait until later to try?" Ryou smiled innocently.  
"What are you, chicken?" Bakura laughed his loud, roaring laugh.  
"Oh stop!!" Rika smacked him in the face with her tail.  
"I just don't want to try. I know I'm going to mess up...," Ryou whimpered.  
"Just try, young one. They won't laugh," Seto placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder, and smiled at him. He may be blind, but his eyes had a glint of trust in them, that made Ryou give his transformation a try.  
"O.k. Here I go," Ryou stood still, as a large amount of water surrounded him. All was well, until it got over his head, and he let out a loud, earsplitting scream for help.  
"Ryou-sama!" Rika went to run to him, but was stopped by Seto.  
"He must learn how to tame the beast within his heart," he said, making Rika lower her shoulders in defeat. Ryou's screams continued, until the water dropped. A figure stood, shadowed by an evil presence. Seto caught the presence quickly, but Bakura didn't. "Bakura! Get away from him! That's not the Ryou you know!" Seto shouted.  
"What?!" Rika cried out.  
"He looks like Ryou...," Bakura stared at it, slowly moving in to examine its face. In a heart beat, its head shot up, causing Bakura to gasp, and stumble backwards. "Y-Your not Ryou!" The figure roared, and swiped Bakura's face with its large claws, sending him in to the wall with such powerful force. It had claws like daggers, and had a large blade coming out of its arms. The legs looked dispositional like Bakura's, and had paws like both of its friends. Long fangs came out of its mouth, as it roared, and it charged at Bakura. "Your not Ryou, so I'm gonna take you out before you hurt me friends!" Bakura swiped at the creature that resembled his brother.  
"Bakura! Stop!" Rika cried, as the creature hit the wall, and cried out. She ran past Seto, and toward the creature that lay in a dead-like state. "Ryou! Oh God! Ryou! Get up! Please! You can't be dead!" Rika cried, holding the beast to her chest.  
"R-Rika...Run...," a voice said, causing her to jump up.  
"Ryou! Please, let me help you...," she stuck her hand out, tears streaming down her face. He moved for a moment, and stood. His breathing was slightly increased, and he let out a growl. His head jerked up, and his eyes came in contact with hers. "R-Ryou...," she stammered, and backed up. He roared and wings appeared on his back. They flapped once, and scratched Rika's arm with its sharp edges. He glared at Rika, his cold, blood red eyes focused on her blue eyes, which were flooded with tears. He roared again, and flew.  
"He can't go into town!" Seto's kimono flew off, and his own blue dragon wings, flapped. He shot like a bullet after his deformed student. "Ryou! I'm sorry that I have to do this! Dragon's Blast!!!" Seto shout a beam out of his mouth, and nailed Ryou in the back. He roared, and fell out of the air.  
"NO!!" Rika screamed, and ran toward where he was falling.  
It's too dangerous! Stay back!" Bakura caught her, and she was flailing in his grasp.  
"Let me go! We have to catch him!!" Ryou turned over in a circle, and landed on his feet.  
"Even you should know...Cats always land on their feet...," Bakura seemed tired, and frightened that his monstrous brother wasn't defeated. Ryou took a step, and fell flat onto his face. Seto landed by him, and watched as Ryou changed back to a half cat form. Rika and Bakura turned back to their half cat forms, and ran toward their fallen friend.  
"Ryou!" Rika was sobbing, and held Ryou close to her. Bakura kneeled by his brother, and took his hand in his.  
"I think I should take him home...," Bakura sounded quiet.  
"I have herbs he could use to heal... He could stay here for the night, and if you want, you could stay here as well. I need to look at your wounds as well," Seto said, and retreated inside. Bakura picked up Ryou's limp body, bridal style, and carried him inside, limping slightly.  
" That's why Ryou is upset...," Bakura finished.  
"He doesn't want to become that awful beast again, and I don't want him to become it either...," Rika shook at the thought of Ryou changing again.  
" Oh...I'm sorry...Maybe Sensei has a new plan on what to do...," Doroboo put his hand on Ryou's shoulder.   
"No! I'm not going to risk it! I can't, and I won't ever again!!" Ryou shouted.  
"Well, we better tell Sensei how you feel...," Bakura put his arm around Ryou's shoulders, and started walking to the dojo, where our heroes will face a new problem; their teacher's decision.


	3. Training Day Destruction

-1"Oh, so glad to see you again, Kazuki-sama!" Seto hugged Doroboo. Rika, Ryou, and Bakura looked stunned to see a tall man hugging a shorter man, like their sensei.  
"Ummm...," Bakura started, raising his finger up, as if getting permission to speak.  
"I told you that this was my old sensei, right?" Doroboo smiled, placing his long arm over Seto's shoulders.  
"What?!" the three teens looked shocked that their teacher looked like a teen, and trained the twenty year old man.  
"How old did you think I was?" Seto questioned.  
"17," Rika answered.  
"18," Ryou replied.  
"20," Bakura said.  
"Wrong, wrong, and wrong. Sensei here, was actually at our births, brothers," Doroboo smiled.  
"Really?!" Ryou seemed really shocked.  
"In fact, you can call him your grandpa. Once our parents died, he took care of us, until I was 18, and able to take care of your two," Doroboo wrapped his arms around his brothers, who looked like they were meeting their true sensei for the first time in 10 years. Bakura, Ryou, and Rika trained with Seto since they were five. Rika met Ryou and Bakura through Seto.  
"That's why he is always more than a teacher, but like our parent?" Bakura looked stunned, and asked his oldest brother.  
"That's right," he answered.  
"Well then," Ryou got out of his brother's hug, and walked over to his sensei. "How old are you really?"  
"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you," Seto smiled, his eyes closing.  
"Try us!" Rika laughed.  
"I'll ready to believe anything after hearing this," Bakura got out of Doroboo's grip.  
"O.k. I am actually 100 years old," Seto laughed. Everything was silent, and the teens' jaws dropped.  
"What?! You can't be serious!" they shouted at the same time.  
"It's true. I was even around for your parents births. All four of you!" Seto laughed gently at the teens, who looked like they were ready to faint. "Well enough of the trip down Memory Lane, let's get to training!" Seto pointed toward the stage.  
After 10 minutes of putting on their outfits, they came out of the dojo. Rika had her hair styled up differently since the last time they trained. It was up in a ponytail, and wrapped at the bottom in a red ribbon. Her shirt was Chinese, sleeveless, red, and had flowers on it. The pants she wore last time were red, but the ones she had on today were black, with a gold lacing at the bottom. It came past her knees, and the ribbons were in bows.  
Bakura's hair was still let out, but he had a white headband that held his bangs to his head. He still wore his black, sleeveless shirt he wore underneath his jacket, and had matching pants. They were long pants, and didn't have ribbons or gold lacing.   
Ryou's hair was pulled back into a ponytail, like Rika's, except with no ribbons. He had a shirt like Rika's, except his was blue with a lighter blue streak at the bottom of it. His pants were a lighter shade of blue, and were knee length like Rika's.  
Doroboo stood watch, and Seto stepped onto the stage, his students following him. "O.k. Let's get ready for our training. I have new opponents for you though," Seto looked toward the dojo. His students looked in his direction, and the door opened. "Let me introduce you to my cousins," Seto smiled in their direction.  
One was a teen male no taller than Seto himself, and had pine green hair, that was shoulder length. He had a patch over one eye, but the other eye was sea blue. He wore a blue kimono, and was a cat beast.  
On his left, stood a shorter man, who looked shorter than Bakura. He had waist length, violet hair, with brown bangs that stuck out of a blue, soft hat. His raptor tail swayed back and forth. Blue eyes studied his targets carefully. His black kimono blew in the wind.  
On the right of the cat beast, was an even shorter man. He had spiky, red hair, and red eyes to match. The large, wolf ears he had on top of his head, flickered as it picked up the noises around him, causing his tail to flicker madly. The red and white kimono he wore, swayed gently, even though his tail kept hitting it madly.  
"The cat beast is Marik Imeri. The raptor demon is Ryuzaki Hakani. Last, but never least, the wolf fellow is Kotsuzaku Takahashima. Students, today's training, fight against your weakness!" Seto raised his hands, and Ryuzaki jumped onto the field. "This is your fight, Rika!" Seto cleared, causing Bakura and Ryou to jump off.  
"Good luck, Rika-sama!" Ryou cheered. Seto looked between Rika and Ryuzaki, and brought his arm down. "Begin!"  
Ryuzaki jumped into the air, and came down in a punch. Rika side stepped, and aimed in midair. "Spark!" Lighting came out of her finger tips, and zapped her opponent.  
"Is that the best you could do?!" Ryuzaki chuckled, and brushed off the top part of his kimono. "Earth Helix!!" He stomped on the ground, and a jolt of green lighting traveled across to Rika. It nailed her in the chest, causing her to scream, and fall backwards.  
"Rika!" Ryou shouted.  
"You gotta fight, girl!" Bakura shouted, as if that bit of advice would help her dodge the oncoming attack. She got nailed hard, and was thrown backwards, and tumbling.  
"Get up! You gotta dodge that attack!" Ryou and Bakura started shouting, and pumping their fists.  
"Sensei! Is she allowed to go full beast?!" Ryou shouted.  
"Of course!" Seto replied.  
"Good! Now let's get this party started!" Rika jumped into the air, dodging another Earth Helix. "Transform!!" she shouted, and electricity surrounded her. As the ball landed, it split in half. "Yeow! Let's play!"  
"Alright!" Ryuzaki charged at her. "Transform!" he shouted, and a green light surrounded him. It split right in front of Rika, causing her to jump into the air.  
"What is that?!" Rika shouted. Ryuzaki stood hunched over, and had a large, dinosaur snout, lined with razor sharp fangs. His hands were raptor-like, and had razor sharp claws at the end. The feet were raptor-like, and he only had a shred of pants on. He had stripes that lined his body, and long, full tail, which swung back and forth, even more powerful than before.  
"Let's fight!!" he jumped into the air, and snapped at Rika's arm.  
"This is going to be hard!!" she shouted, smacking him the face with her tail. He landed hard, and Rika landed across the ring from him. He jumped up, and charged again, roaring loudly. "Get back!!!" she geared up for an attack, her eyes turning yellow. "Lighting...HELIX!!!" she shouted, shooting a large, powerful beam of electrical energy at him, sending him out of the ring. Seto raised his arm, and shouted out.  
"Rika wins!" Rika panting, turned back to her half cat form, and tumbled out of the ring.  
"Whoa!" Bakura caught her, and laughed. "Didn't know you had it in you!"  
"Nice job, Rika-sama!!" Ryou cheered, smiling brightly.  
"Very well done," Doroboo walked over the her, and took her out of Bakura's arms.  
"I could have held her!" Bakura snapped at the thought of his brother thinking he was weak.  
"How, if you have to fight?" Doroboo smiled, gesturing his head toward the ring. Bakura turned his head toward the ring, and saw Marik throwing a ball of water in the air.  
"Let's go!" Marik taunted playfully.  
"Alright! My turn!!" Bakura hopped into the ring.  
"Begin!" Seto's arm went down. Marik ran right by Bakura, and shot him in the back with a giant ball of water.  
"Water Jet!" he shouted.  
"Augh!!" Bakura fell to his knees, as Marik kept pounding him with water balls. "Enough of this game!" Bakura jumped into the air, and came behind Marik, hands blazing with red flames.  
"What?!" Marik turned around to Bakura.  
"Dragon Fists!!" he punched Marik dead-on in his stomach, sending him tumbling back. "Ha ha! No water gun is gonna keep this fire beast down!!" Bakura taunted.  
"Transform!!" Marik shouted, which caused Bakura to stop laughing.  
"What?!" he screamed, as the ball of water charged at him, and knocked him out of the way. The water died down, Marik stood upright, and had longer hair. It reached the bottom of his back, and his tail was fluffier than it was before. He had pawed feet, and large claws coming out of his hands. He didn't have a snout, but had a row of razor sharp fangs.  
"O.k. A little set back, but time to get even! Transform!!" Bakura jumped into the air, and fire formed around him. He landed, and the fire spread all over the field. "Let's dance!" Bakura charged at Marik, and grabbed him.  
"What on Earth?!" Marik shouted, as he was hurled into the air. Bakura was shining, and opened his jaws.  
"Dark...Flame...RUSH!!" Bakura shot a beam of dark fire out of his mouth, and shot Marik even further into the air. The cat beast came back down with a bang, and Seto raised his arm again.  
"Bakura wins!" Bakura turned back to a half cat form, and jumped off the stage like nothing had even happened.  
"And what! That was...easy...," Bakura tumbled over, and landed in Doroboo's arms.  
"Yeah easy!" Rika laughed, petting Bakura's head, who just growled at her.  
"Next up, Ryou!!" Seto raised his arm, and Kotsuzaku sneered at Ryou.  
"Come on, Kitty Cat! Time to play!" he laughed in a sinister voice. Ryou swallowed hard.  
"Not good at all...," he whimpered.


End file.
